Bad Can Be Good
by futuristicranger101
Summary: A tornado hits Reefside and one student is caught in the middle of it. Now it's a race against time as Conner goes in and tries to find her in hopes she is still alive. OneShot. ConnerKrista. Rated T just in case.


Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own power rangers. 

Bad Can Be Good

Dr. Oliver handed Conner his test back. He didn't say anything, but then again he didn't have to. Conner glanced at his test and winced. An F. His parents were going to kill him. It wasn't that he didn't study, well actually, it was, but it wasn't his fault. He had gotten his textbook and notes out and ready to go, but he got called away to go fight another monster. He didn't get home till late and fell asleep right away. Maybe Dr. O would understand, I mean he was a power ranger in high school too.

Kira elbowed Conner snapping him out of his thoughts, she on the other hand had gotten a hundred on the test despite the monster attack. Conner groaned and looked at her. She pointed out the window. He turned to see what she was pointing at. Outside it was almost pitch black, there were huge storm clouds, and it was very windy. 

"Students there is a tornado warning in the area. Please go to the appropriate locations for such a drill." Principal Randall said over the intercom.

"Stay calm. Everybody against the wall. Cover your necks with your hands." Dr. O said

Everybody slowly walked over to the wall and bent down covering their necks. They sat there for about two hours listening as the wind got stronger and stronger and as the rain pelted the window.

"Students the funnel had been sighted and it looks as if it's on a path straight towards the school! Please remain calm and evacuate the building. Head towards the forest on the outer edge of town and stay with your teacher." Principal Randall said. As quickly as possible everyone left the science room towards the woods. Soon the entire student body was out there. The students watched in horror as their school was hit head on by the tornado. The teachers on the other hand had no time to watch the school get ripped apart as they counted to make sure all of the students had made it out. One of the teachers came running towards the group of teacher. Curious Kira, Trent, Ethan, and Conner inched closer to hear the teachers better.

"It sounds like a student didn't make it out." Trent whispered

"Who?" Conner asked as they tried to listen more closely. "Krista." Everyone looked at Conner because they all knew he had a huge crush on her and wanted to see how he would react. He started to walk away.

"Were are you going?" Kira asked

"I'm going to go find her." Conner said bitterly

"You can't do that it is way to dangerous!" Ethan said. Conner ignored them and started walking away. Ethan and Trent ran up and grabbed him. Conner struggled to get out of their grip but couldn't.

Dr. O ran up to see why they were holding Conner back. "What's going on?"

"I have to go save Krista." Conner said

"Krista? Oh, you heard. Conner I can't let you barge into the middle of a tornado. Once it dies down you may go, but I do suggest morphing first."

"But if I wait she may die! I can't take that chance!"

"The world can't take a chance at losing one of the rangers either." Tommy said. Conner opened his mouth to say something but closed it. His eyes dropped to the ground defeated. Instead, they all sat to the ground and waited for the tornado to die. After several more hours, it finally stopped. As soon as Dr. O gave him permission Conner ran to the school morphing as he went. When he got there, everything was a mess. There were no solid walls left standing. Just a few broken support beams here and there. Glass and cement was everywhere along with broken pieces of desks and other stuff. Conner slowly picked his way through the debris looking for any signs of life. He called out but there was no answer. He dug through the piles to see if Krista was under one of them. He called out again. This time he though he heard a slight cry.

Not sure if he had heard anything he ran to were he thought he heard something. He glanced around looking for something that resembled a human. He saw nothing. Sad he started to look through another pile. He heard the sound again though and this time he was sure he had heard something. He turned around and started to push the debris aside. After a few minutes, he saw a foot under a pile of broken desks. As fast as he possibly could he ran over to the pile and started shifting the stuff around which was easier said than done. Eventually he got the debris off. Lying on the ground was Krista barely conscious. Conner bent down to her.

"Are you ok?" he asked already knowing the answer.

Suddenly the tornado warning went off again signaling the tornado wasn't done yet. Conner gently picked Krista up and as gently as possible walked away. When he got to the woods (away from the other students) he set her down.

"As soon as the tornado ends I'll get you to the hospital." Conner said "Or what's left of it." He sat down next to her. Krista stared at him as if she were trying to read something. "What?" he asked

"Nothing. Thanks for saving me _Conner_." She whispered. Conner's mouth dropped not the she could see it. 

"Power down. How?" Conner asked demorphing.

"The first time you rescued me you're voice seemed familiar. So I analyzed your voice over and over in my head until I figured out it was you." Krista explained weakly. Conner nodded and signaled for her to be quiet since it was obvious that talking was hurting her. Conner helped her sit up with her head on his lap. He watched the tornado destroy another building as Krista fell into unconsciousness, while stroking her face.

As soon as the tornado stopped (and this time for good) Conner picked up the now completely unconscious Krista and walked her over to the hospital. When he walked into the emergency room the clerk yelled "We've got another one!". A second later some nurses rushed in with a cart to put her on. Conner gently lay her down on the gurney and they wheeled her away. He tried to follow but a nurse told him he couldn't and motioned for a chair. As soon as her parents came, Conner left.

The next day Conner was sitting at his desk staring at the wall. The doorbell rang but he made no attempt to go see who is was. He heard his mom answer it downstairs. A few minutes later Kira and Ethan showed up in his room.

"Hey Conner." Kira greeted. Conner barely nodded. "She's going to be ok you know."

"How would you know? She had some serious injuries and as unconscious when I brought her in."

"Yeah but I talked to Dr. O who talked to Principal Randall who had talked her parents who said she was going to be fine. They're going to keep her in the hospital a few more days. Then she'll be home schooled for a few weeks before coming back to school." Kira explained. This didn't really help Conner. He faked a smile, but Kira and Ethan saw right through it.

Knowing if they didn't do something he would stay there all day Kira and Ethan dragged him to the Cyber Café. There though all he did was stare blankly into space. Trent came in and joined them at the table. He leaned over and kissed Kira on the cheek. Ethan rolled his eyes.

"So what's happening?" Trent asked

"Conner is still worried about Krista." Ethan explained

"Even though he knows she'll be ok." Kira added

"Hey Conner." Trent said but Conner didn't notice.

"See what we mean?" Kira asked and Trent nodded.

Later that day Trent and Kira dropped Conner of at his house even though the was still out of it. They drove over to the hospital were Krista was at. After talking to the clerk at the front desk she helped the find Krista's room. Krista was lying in the bed reading a magazine when they came in.

"Hey Krista." Kira greeted

"Hey Kira, Trent. What are you doing here?"

"Were here to talk about Conner."

"Conner? What about Conner?"

"Well can you like call him and tell him your fine and are going to be ok?"

"Um, yeah, but … _why_? 

"Well… he…um…he."

"He's worried sick about you." Trent finished. Krista smiled and agreed to call.

A few weeks later the rangers were once again sitting in science class. Well actually they were sitting in a very small portable classroom. They had cleaned the remains of the school up. While a the school was being rebuilt though they had trailers (portable classrooms) set up around town. Dr.O hadn't arrived yet so everyone was sitting around talking and throwing paper airplanes around the room. The door swung open and everybody ran to their seats and quieted down. Krista walked in guided by Dr. O. She was still recovering and needed a little help staying steady when walking. Once she sat down Dr. O started the class.

Every once in awhile Conner would glance and Krista when he was sure she wasn't looking. Krista would glance at Conner when she was sure he wasn't looking. After science Kira walked outside and sat down at the lunch table that had been set up. She grabbed her lunch and started to eat. Trent and Ethan sat down and joined her. 

"Where's Conner?" Kira asked

"He's staying to eat with Krista." Ethan said and Kira nodded. 

Back in the classroom, Krista and Conner were eating sandwiches and Krista was trying to teach Conner how to do the math homework. Conner though wasn't comprehending anything. Krista set down the pencil and laughed at Conner's face as he was trying to figure out how to do a problem.

"What?" he asked

"Nothing." Krista said laughing. Conner stared at her and she smiled. Conner leaned in closer. She kept smiling as he leaned in farther. When she didn't back away Conner closed the space and kissed her. When she didn't pull away he deepened the kiss. The bell rang signaling five minutes till lunch ended. Conner broke the kiss off and started cleaning up before leading her to her next class. Before they left the classroom, he gave her one more kiss.

(A/N I know this is not how real tornados work but I was bored)


End file.
